deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suguri
Suguri is the main protagonist of the Orange Juice franchise and Suguri franchise. Fanon Ideas * Suguri vs Frisk Possible Opponents * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Desco (Disgaea) * Linne (Under Night In-Birth) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) History When Suguri was young her father and a group of scientists took her to be genetically enhanced. These enhancements were done to turn Suguri into a living weapon, a superhuman who'd protect the planet from incoming threats. The experiments were a success and well, Suguri's father was right, aliens did invade earth and Suguri fought them off. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Suguri * Age: Unknown, likely 46 billion years old * Height: 4'6" * Superhuman, defender of earth * Enhanced to fight aliens * Really likes cantaloupe Enhancements * Superhuman Strength/Speed * Flight * Immunity to age * Heavy damage resistance * Dash * Doesn't need to breathe Dash * Allows Suguri to move much faster * Flies through objects that are not physical (e.g. magic, energy, light) * Too many uses will result in Suguri's heat rising which causes her to take more damage * Creates rings that, when an enemy attack flies through, allows Suguri to use hypers. Non-Power Abilities * Able to use military weapons very skillfully * Never runs out of bullets Weapons * Beam Rifle ** The game's basic weapon. It's powerful and quick, so it's very user-friendly. It spreads if you fire while dashing. * Bazooka ** A higher power attack that damages around the target. It has a big delay and can be destroyed by enemies. Power rises at point blank. * Machine Gun ** An attack that keeps firing when held. You can move while firing. It's hyper attack fires in all directions at once. * Spread ** A spread beam. It fires fast and spreads out, but it has poor range. It spreads farther when dashing. * 4 Cannon ** A wide spread beam. It fires multiple shots at once and has good reach, but it's hard to aim. Its hyper attack has gigantic range. * Beam Bazooka ** Similar to the Bazooka, it's slow but powerful. It's a beam attack that can be charged up, and its hyper attack has a wide range. * Trap ** An electric mine that does damage where you set it for a short time. It's good for defense. However, the damage does not stack. * Saber Mixdus * Allows Suguri to summon three characters who have appeared in 200% Mixed Juice. * Characters are just as powerful as they were in 200% Mixed Juice. * Aren't really the characters and are just mindless puppets, shells that can easily be discarded. Cards * Suguri destroys stars in order to use these. * Dash ** Suguri carries two. It allows her to move faster. * Saki's Cookie ** Suguri carries two. Heals Suguri. * Flip Out ** Suguri carries one. It causes the opponent to drop things they have collected in combat. * I'm On Fire! ** Suguri carries two. Raises Suguri's attack while lowering her defenses. * Rbits ** Suguri carries one. Temporarily increases defenses. Suguri is unable to dodge while these are in use. * Rainbow Colored Circle ** Suguri carries two. Allows Suguri to avoid attacks with ease but it lowers her defenses. * Mimyuu's Hammer ** Suguri carries one. A trap that instantly hurts the opponent. It is seemingly undodgeable. * Dangerous Pudding ** Suguri carries one. Stops the opponent from moving. * Invasion ** A trap that causes the opponent to fight a new enemy. The enemy strikes first. * Heat 300% ** A trap that lowers the opponent's defenses drastically. * Accelerator ** Makes Suguri faster, stronger, more durable, and able to collect things quickly. Feats * Suguri was strong enough to destroy three planets, as stated by the gods of the verse. * Was able to defeat Sumika * Took on QP, Sora, and Marc. ** Lost but she was extremely difficult for them to defeat * Casually able to out-run rockets. * Dodged beams of light * Destroyed a large amount of stars * Survived blows from people who could destroy a large amount of stars. Faults * Using dash too much will make Suguri more susceptible to attacks. * Easily angered. * Aim is off when dashing. * Annoyed when her height is mentioned. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Orange Juice Combatants Category:Card Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Board Game Characters Category:Card Game Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Human Category:Playable Character Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants from multiple franchises Category:Ageless Characters